Funds are being sought to defray costs of convening Computers in Cardiology 1992 in Durham, North Carolina, from October llth to 14th, 1992. The conference is being co-hosted by the Department of Biomedical Engineering and the Division of Cardiology in the Department of Medicine at Duke University. Computers in Cardiology is a non-profit scientific conference that has been meeting yearly since 1974. Its purpose is to bring together physicians, engineers, and computer scientists interested in the application of computer technology to cardiological problems. The conference is accredited by the Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education to sponsor continuing medical education for physicians. It meets on even-numbered years in the United States and on odd-numbered years in Europe. Each year the conference is organized by a local committee based at an academic institution within the host city. Meeting planning is accomplished through the efforts of the local committee and the members of the Board of Directors of Computers in Cardiology, Inc. Responsibility for scientific content is also shared between these two groups. The local committee prepares and mails a First Announcement, Call for Papers, and Final Announcement to the 1500-name regular mailing list, mailing lists from other conferences and professional societies, and other local and state cardiology lists as appropriate. Abstracts are reviewed by the two groups of organizers which always represent both the medical and technical disciplines. The selected abstracts are printed in a program book which is made available to all attendees. The Board of Directors serves to provide continuity for the conference from year to year and to support the local organizers in conference planning and fund raising. Over the years, the conference has received regular support fran the National Institutes of Health, the European Society of Cardiology, the IEEE Computer Society, and from the local institutions. Support from other societies and from commercial entities has been obtained as well. In 1992 the conference will be cosponsored by the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society. Each year a conference proceedings is published and distributed by the Computer Society Press of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers.